No Name
by Blank Angel
Summary: Well..I suck at summaries... but I'll tell you this: it'll mostly be AoKise with a lil bit of KuroKaga and maybe other pairings if I don't feel too much like a lazy-ass.. Enjoy 33


_**Note: Gomene! You guys will have to bear with me... I have decided to discontinue this fic...But only becasue I have no idea how to continue!...If someone has an idea for a fic, and want sit written )Especially for this fandom) you can try me by letting me know everything you want...PLE**_**ASE don't be mean b4 I even get a chance!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not lucky enough to own KnB!..And you people are lucky I don't own it coz, believe me, you'd be tired of love and romance and all that sloppy crap…Sorry, this sack of potatoes can't help it ^^**

**Sorry if someone doesn't like it!...**

* * *

Kise hadn't known losing could change a person so much...Not that she was complaining...But the model still couldn't help but feel surprised every time she thought about it...

Of course, she had been damn humiliated on losing to Aominecchi after trying so hard, but more than that she had been hurt at the obvious dissappointment she had obviously caused this person she'd adored since their first meeting...

But THIS wasn't about her, or her loss... This was about Aominecchi...Since his loss to Kurokocchi and Bakagamicchi...He'd started smiling , or in his case grinning, like before, and it did her wounded heart some peace to see that... He'd started practicing thorougly, loving every moment of it... She was actually overjoyed to see Aominechi so alive again!... But she couldn't help but feel sad on the inside coz she hadn't been the one to return his happiness to him...

_Why do __**I **__feel like this?! I'm such an ass! Hmph! I should be happy that Aominecchi's happy again!..Instead, moron-me is feeling jealous?! _She thought, walking back from her shoot, her head hanging in exhaustion and in an attempt to hide her face from any fans she might run-in-to. Her train of thout though was suddenly interrupted when she bumped into something really hard and was nearly knocked-down to the foot-path, but was rescued when two tan arms immeadiately shot out and she was grabbed roughy from the shoulders and brought back her balance. She looked up, to apologise and thank the person, but at the same moment her eyes were met by midnight blue orbs slightly glaring at her, and her un-uttered sentence was already cut-off by a deep voice "Oi! Watch where you're goin, Kise! What the hell's up with you?!"

Gulping, she gave a nervous laugh before saying, a little too enthusiastically "EH! AOMINECCHIII!..Hehe...I had no idea you were here...Oh! And I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for bumping into you like that! You see, I was just trying to ward off any fans, if any happened to be out... And well... nothing, that's it..Hehe... What were you doing here?"

Aomine watched with slightly wide eyes as his ex-teammate blabbered nonstop, obviously nervous… When she finally DID stop, he sighed, "What, can't I come to visit you?"

"O-Of course you can!", she practically screeched, "But i-it's just that you never visited before!..."

Giving her a not-so-ominous glare, he (surprisingly gently! Woww! Who knew Ahomine could be that gentle!) ruffled her golden bob, shining red under the setting sun. Looking up, her heart fluttered all of a sudden when she saw that rougish grin splitting his dark, handsome face; and blushing (something that shouldn't have happened to a MODEL for godssake!) she cast her eyes down, smiling like an idiot despite herself.

"So," Aomine started, "how 'bout I walk ya home?", scratching his head and looking away. When the blond failed to reply and instead, he saw her gaping at him like a fish out of water, he turned his glare back on "What?! Is it SO wiered that I asked you ou- er, to walk you home?!" (Damn|! Ahomine! You gotta watch what you say XD… Sorry for my commentary people!)

Pouting, she poked his arm and said "It's just that Aominecchi never wanted to walk me home, even in middle school…"

Growling a little, he asked "The hell are you trynna imply, blondie?!"

Sighing, as if it was the stupidest question to have been asked, she replied "First of all Aominecchi, STOP calling me a 'blondie' as if it's an insult! Secondly, just come straight out and tell me what you want from me" Now grinning rulefully, she continued "Coz we all know you find me annoying and prefer to be with my cousin, Kurokocchi, rather than me when walking or stuff like that!"

Inwardly groaning at the idiots brain-power (aka brain weakness) he covered his face in his hands for a moment before saying "Fine, you baka! If that's how you wanna do it, let's have a 1-on-1 before I drop ya home!"

…"EEEEEEHHHHH", Kise couln't believe her ears! "Aominecchiii?! YEEESS! I'm SO up for a match!..Even though I just finished got off the shoot and it was eshausting! There's a park near my home! Let's hurry!", she was now tugging at his sleeve and pulling his arm, and nothing an excited, overly-eager kid won't do to get something done ASAP…

Shoving her slightly and grinning to himself, Aomine let her pull him in the direction, hardly being able to cantain his excitement for the suddenly inflicted match, and the possible turn he could give their relationship if he just tried from hereon.


End file.
